


The Chair (tłumaczenie polskie)

by SzalonaKrewetka



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzalonaKrewetka/pseuds/SzalonaKrewetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Praca należy do strykeroptic i została przetłumaczona za jej pozwoleniem. / This work belongs to strykeroptic and was tranlated with her permission.<br/>http://strykeroptic.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Chair (tłumaczenie polskie)

**Author's Note:**

> Praca należy do strykeroptic i została przetłumaczona za jej pozwoleniem. / This work belongs to strykeroptic and was tranlated with her permission.  
> http://strykeroptic.tumblr.com/

Uwaga: zawiera przemoc i gejozę (oczywiście)

 

 

Mój umysł jest pijany ze zmęczenia, język o pięć rozmiarów za duży i pięć razy za suchy. Pierwsza rzecz jaką sobie przypominam to głęboki chichot nade mną. Poznaję go, słyszałem go niedawno.

*

'Dan, przestań' – zachichotał - 'musimy wejść do środka!' - Phil siłował się, żeby wprowadzić mnie przez drzwi kiedy ja zastanawiałem się co jadłaby krzyżówka lamy z motylem.

*

Phil. Otwieram oczy; są zaropiałe i czuję jakby moje gałki oczne były wyszorowane solą i drutem kolczastym. Pierwsza rzecz jaką widzę to dywan. Dlaczego leżę na podłodze? Nieznacznie podnoszę głowę i widzę skarpetki nie do pary w nogawkach jeansowych rurek. Phil. Siedzi na krześle niepodobnym do żadnego krzesła jakie mięliśmy w żadnym mieszkaniu. Jest staromodne i używane; pasowałoby do wystroju przyjęcia u Szalonego Kapelusznika. Ale to była moja własna sypialnia. Dlaczego to krzesło tutaj jest? Ogarnęła mnie panika, gdy próbowałem wytrzeć moje oczy i zorientowałem się, że moje nadgarstki są przykute do dziwnych, ozdobnych nóg krzesła.

*

'Uugh Phil nie chce mi się spać, jestem zbyt pijany' - wybełkotałem. Znowu zachichotał, na pewno też wypił kilka drinków.

'To powinno pomóc' - Miał w ręce wilgotną gąbkę, to takie w jego stylu, zawsze dbać o swojego Dana. Przyłożył gąbkę do mojej twarzy; musiał coś wylać na swój rękaw, dużo czegoś... Zapach mnie omamiał. Zapłakałem słabo kiedy moja świadomość zaczęła się zacierać, widziałem tylko ciemność i słyszałem śmiech Phila odbijający się echem w mojej obolałej głowie.

 

*

'Dzień dobry Dan!' - powiedział Phil z uśmiechem - 'Dobrze spałeś?' - zamknął laptop na swoich udach i spojrzał na mnie, w jego oczach dostrzegłem dziwny błysk, coś czego nie widziałem u niego wcześniej, coś szalonego. 

'Taa.' - Powiedziałem z roztargnieniem - 'Skąd się tu wzięło to krzesło?' - No bardzo ładnie Dan, skarciłem się w myślach, Zostałeś znokautowany i skuty przez swojego współlokatora, który zachowuje się dziwniej niż zazwyczaj i o co pytasz? Pytasz o wystrój wnętrza. Brawo Dan. Mimo wszystko Phil zdawał się nie widzieć tej dziwnej sytuacji.

'Kiedyś wyszedłem na poddasze podczas, gdy byłeś w Tesco' - uśmiechnął się szeroko - 'Nie pamiętam dlaczego baliśmy się tam wychodzić, mam na myśli, że tam nie ma się czego bać, to krzesło to jedyna rzecz, która tam była' - znowu zachichotał głaszcząc czerwoną tapicerkę z miłością. - 'To krzesło w pewien sposób wzywało mnie do siebie, no wiesz, w sposób w jaki rzeczy czasami robią' - Przytaknąłem udając, że jestem zainteresowany podczas gdy starałem się wpaść na to, dlaczego byłem przykuty do naszego obiektu rozmowy. - 'Pamiętasz sposób w jaki cię zawołałem pewnego razu?' - Phil wyszczerzył się i przełożył laptop na moje biurko cały czas siedząc na krześle.

'Że co?' - To przykuło moją uwagę? Że mnie zawołał? 

'Oczywiście, że cię zawołałem, Danielu' - jego uśmiech się poszerzył i stał się trochę przerażający. 'A ty mnie słyszałeś, głośno i wyraźnie. Chociaż ostatnio' - zaczął bawić się swoimi paznokciami udając brak zainteresowania – 'wydawałeś się zapomnieć, że to ja cię zawołałem, a nie inaczej.' - Zaniemówiłem, a on wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcami po moim policzku. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego oczu; to nie był Phil jakiego znałem. Ból przeszył moją twarz, wziąłem wdech z zaskoczenia. Kiedy Phil zabrał rękę, stało się boleśnie oczywistym, że chował żyletkę pomiędzy palcami. Krew sączyła się z mojego lewego policzka na rękę Phila. Uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej i wydał z siebie kolejny nienaturalny chichot. Czułem jak moja szczęka opada kiedy on wylizał zakrwawione palce.

'Co ty kurwa robisz?!' - zapiszczałem zgorszony.

'Próbuję ci przypomnieć' - jego miły uśmieszek był zepsuty. Przywarłem rękami do podłogi próbując się czołgać, ale bez rezultatu. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego że płaczę, dopóki łzy nie pogorszyły bólu na mojej poranionej twarzy. Spojrzałem oburzony starając się przyjąć groźny wyraz twarzy tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić czy on patrzy. Phil zdjął prawą skarpetkę. Wróciło to szalone spojrzenie i zaczął głaskać moje włosy swoją nagą stopą śmiejąc się jak małe dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę.

'Phil. Przestań.' - Miałem tego dość. Chciałem się poddać. Moje ciało było sztywne i obolałe. Phil przeniósł stopę na moją szyję, odchyliłem się, a przez to, że miałem przykute ręce, upadłem na twarz. - 'Phil, mówię poważnie' – Próbowałem okazać dominację w głosie, ale ten mi się załamał i poczułem się całkowicie bezradny. Moje łzy płynęły swobodnie. Dan, jesteś taki żałosny, każdy na twoim miejscu by sobie już poradził z tą sytuacją, a ty leżysz na podłodze płacząc jak dziecko. Byłem zły na siebie. 

'Byłeś smaczny, Dan. Chcesz trochę?' - Spytał z uśmiechem.

'Nie.' - uciąłem – 'Wypuść mnie, Phil.' - Nie zrobił tego. I zamiast zrobić coś normalnego, potarł bolące rozcięcie na mojej twarzy swoimi palcami u stóp wywołując jeszcze większy ból i krwotok. Próbowałem się odczołgać, ale jakimś cudem, pomimo moich starań, jego stopa i mieszanina krwi i łez dostała się do moich ust. To był moment, w którym osunąłem się i przyznałem do porażki.

'Grzeczny chłopiec.' - Powiedział Phil słodkim głosem, a wilgotna gąbka znowu pocierała moją twarz, a ja i tym razem sobie odpuściłem.

Kiedy się obudziłem, nadal byłem przykuty do tego przeklętego krzesła, ale tym razem leżałem na plecach wpatrując się w kamerę. Jęknąłem i odwróciłem głowę od obiektywu.

'Nie martw się Dan, nie wrzucę tego na YouTube'a' – Phil uśmiechnął się do mnie. Miał na sobie tę samą niebieską koszulkę i czarne jeansy, ale zmienił skarpetki. Moja głowa pulsowała bardziej niż wcześniej i nie bałem się odpowiedzieć – 'Może na RedTube' – Phil zaśmiał się zasłaniając usta. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. - 'Musisz być odwodniony.' - Mruknął i wylał kubek gorącej kawy na moją twarz. Parskałem i dławiłem się słodkim płynem, który wszedł mi w oczy, nos i ranę. Łzy wróciły, dlaczego on mi to robił? - 'Oh, zmoczyłeś całą koszulkę i pewnie dywan też poplamiłeś. Niegrzeczny.' - Wyszczerzył się do mnie i kopnął w głowę tak mocno jak może ktoś, kto siedzi. Czułem jak moja twarz zgniotła się w porażce. Miałem nadzieję, wydawał mi się, że to był koniec.

'Czego ode mnie chcesz, Phil?' - Mój głos był cichy i załamany. Było mi wstyd mówiąc takim głosem. - 'Jesteś moi najlepszym przyjacielem. Dlaczego to robisz?' - Wyszeptałem i odważyłem się spojrzeć na jego twarz; szaloną, chichoczącą maskę mojego współlokatora.  
'Bo musisz zostać ukarany za to, że mnie nie kochasz. Zawsze miałeś mnie kochać. Mam na myśli' – Rozwścieczony śmiech wybrzmiał z jego ust i jego głos stał się głośniejszy – 'byłeś moim pieprzonym FANGIRLEM'em, Dan! Byłeś Phillion'em, a Phillion zawsze powinni być posłusznym swojemu liderowi. Ty nie byłeś posłuszny, ty przestałeś mnie kochać.' - Mogłem usłyszeć nutę bólu w jego głosie, ale szaleństwo było zbyt silne. - 'A teraz za to zapłacisz, a potem znowu będziesz mnie kochał' – Podniósł się z krzesła i stanął okrakiem nade mną. Huczały we mnie emocje, a najsilniejszą z nich była dezorientacja. Zdrada, strach i najdziwniejszy rodzaj pożądania wymieszały się ze sobą. Za ten trzeci obwiniałem trzy lata niezamierzonego celibatu. No nieźle Dan warknął dołujący głos w mojej głowie on ma cię tylko i wyłącznie w swojej łasce, a ty tłumaczysz sobie swoje skłonności homoerotyczne. Wspaniale! Naprawdę jesteś idiotą, zasługujesz, żeby tu być.

Phil wziął tę samą żyletkę co wcześniej i rozciął moją koszulę. Tak jak się spodziewałem, nie obeszło się bez krwi, chociaż rana nie wydawała się głęboka. Dzięki Bogu za odrobinę łaski. Wziął resztę tkaniny i rozerwał ją na kawałki. Phil zaśmiał się i podskoczył lekko podniecony kiedy zrobił kolejne nacięcie wzdłuż rękawów znowu rozcinając moje ciało. Pochylił się blisko mnie, jedną ręką opierając na swoim umiłowanym krześle pieszcząc mebel, jego twarz była kilka centymetrów od mojej. - 'Uwielbiam kiedy płaczesz, Dan.' - chrypliwie wyszeptał do mojego ucha. - 'Wtedy czuję się silniejszy.' - Polizał moje oczy i policzki, jego oddech wywołał u mnie gęsią skórkę. Mogłem wyczuć tylko jego dezodorant i niewielka nutę jego niedorzecznego, damskiego żelu do mycia ciała. Byłem tak przytłoczony jego bliskością, że ledwo zauważyłem, że bawi się w mojej krwi, dopóki nie wytarł jej swoimi wargami o moje.

Phil mnie całował. Adrenalina mi podskoczyła, gdy próbowałem go odepchnąć. To był błąd. Błąd, błąd, błąd, błąd,straszny błąd. Spanikowałam i zacząłem się miotać mocniej, ale on był zbyt silny. Siłą otworzył moje usta i szybko stłumił mój krzyk językiem. Skomlałem i opierałem się jego napierającemu organowi. Za późno, zdałem sobie sprawę, że myślał, że odwzajemniam pocałunek. Łzy jeszcze raz pojawiły się w moich oczach, kiedy przyznałem się do porażki.

'Podobało ci się to, prawda, mały zboczeńcu?' - Phil uśmiechnął się do mnie, jego twarz się zarumieniła. Gorączkowo potrząsnąłem głową, próbując powstrzymać łzy. - 'Oh, myślę jednak, że ci się podobało' – Phil przyłożył nasadę ręki do mojego krocza. Pisnąłem z przerażenia, że zrobił się twardy. Zaczerwieniłem się i moje serce przyspieszyło. To musi być sen, takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się normalnym, heteroseksualnym mężczyznom i ich sympatycznym heteroseksualnym przyjaciołom. To jakiś koszmar. To jedyne wytłumaczenie.- 'Więc, Dan, myślałem że moglibyśmy się trochę zabawić.' - Gapiłem się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

'Naprawdę? Oh Phil co mogłoby być lepsze od tego?' - rzuciłem sarkastycznie i spojrzałem w twarz mojego porywacza. Phil roześmiał się i odchylił głowę wzdychając.

'To.' - Zaśmiał się i sięgnął za moją głowę. Naciągnąłem się, żeby zobaczyć, po co sięgał.

'Phil, co chcesz zrobić z tą farmą mrówek?' - wyszeptałem. Zachichotał.

'Oh nic, przypomniałem sobie tylko, że jesteś cały w kawie.' - Uśmiechnął się do mnie mrugając zalotnie. Otworzył pudełko i wytrząsnął mrówki tak jakby posypywał ciasto. Moje serce się zatrzymało, czułem jak setki małych stworzonek chodzi po mnie, głównie po twarzy i torsie, po zapachu cukru. Nie mogłem krzyczeć. Wszystko co mogłem zrobić to zamknąć oczy i usta i modlić się do Boga, w którego nie wierzyłem, żeby mnie uratował z tego piekła na ziemi. Czułem jak gromadziły się na mojej twarzy i szyi jak po omacku, przez powieki do nozdrzy. Kilka zgromadziło się wokół moich ran, pożerając moją zaschniętą krew. Nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnąłem śmierci jak w tamtym momencie.

 

Nagle usłyszałem kliknięcie, a potem następne i poczułem jak Phil uwalnia mnie od krzesła. Mrówki zeszły ze mnie, a on przeklął. - 'Kurwa, Dan, trzymaj swoich malutkich przyjaciół przy sobie, ty brudna, mała dziwko.' - Zaśmiał się cicho, dumny z siebie i przyparł mnie do ściany, więcej mrówek spadło. Nawet poprzez zadawanie mi bólu, uwalniał mnie od tych sześcionogich demonów. Był moim aniołem miłosierdzia. - 'Nie możesz trafić w drzwi, Dan.' - Zaśmiał się i wypchnął mnie na korytarz. Czułem jak pozostałe mrówki chodzą po moim nosie. Spanikowałem i próbowałem je strząsnąć moimi (teraz wolnymi) rękami. - 'Nawet o tym nie myśl' – Phil popchnął mnie i z hukiem upadłem na podłogę. Przynajmniej był na niej dywan. Wytarłem o niego moją twarz, desperacko próbując uwolnić się od mrówek; zdążyły już wejść mi do uszu. Phil podniósł mnie za włosy, postawił na nogi i wepchnął do pokoju. Popchnął mnie jeszcze raz i poczułem jak moje nogi uderzyły w coś porcelanowego i wpadłem do naszej wanny, rozbijając sobie głowę o kafelki. Poczułem jak zimna woda z prysznica uderzyła mi w twarz. Zalała mi oczy i uszy, zmoczyła głowę, a ja zacząłem się dławić, ale zmyła również mrówki, za co byłem wdzięczny.

Gdy otworzyłem oczy, nadal byłem pod prysznicem, tam, gdzie Phil mnie zostawił. Mrówki zniknęły, a moje jeansy były lekko wilgotne, musiałem się mocno uderzyć w głowę. Rozejrzałem się; na ladzie obok umywalki stała szklanka soku pomarańczowego, tosty i trochę kulek w czekoladzie. Potrząsnąłem głową w niedowierzaniu, o co chodziło Philowi? Podniosłem się i nacisnąłem klamkę od drzwi, zamknięte. Zjadłem wszystko i wziąłem prawdziwy prysznic, rytuał porannej toalety zmniejszył trochę mój strach. Właśnie skończyłem prostowanie moich hobbickich włosów, gdy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi.

'Czy mogę wejść, Dan?' - Zawołał Phil, brzmiał jak dawny Phil, nie jak ten z dzisiejszego ranka lub kiedykolwiek to było.

'Noo dobra.' - Powiedziałem. Może właśnie uderzyłem się w głowę pod prysznicem i może to był tylko sen, ale kiedy Phil wetknął swoją rozczochraną głowę przez drzwi, zdałem sobie sprawę, że to wszystko było naprawdę. Powrócił złowrogi błysk w jego oczach i wiedziałem, że byłem jego zakładnikiem. Mogłem próbować biec i walczyć, ale on był szybszy, silniejszy, a ja byłem słaby i miałem potężny ból głowy.

'Nieźle wyglądasz, Dan.' - Phil stał za mną i patrzył mi w oczy przez odbicie w lustrze. Mogłem zobaczyć jak moje odbicie odsuwa się, gdy on owinął swoimi ramionami moją nagą talię i całował moją szyję, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Zadrżałem ze strachu, ale pomyślałem, że jeśli nie będę się stawiał to może on nie będzie dla mnie taki surowy.

'Dzięki.' - wydusiłem, trochę się rozluźniłem.

'Chcesz wrócić ze mną do sypialni?' - Zapytał trwożnie, speszony, prawie słodko, jeśli można się tak wyrazić.

'Dobrze.' - Wyszeptałem, zszokowany, że mogłem chociaż o tym pomyśleć. Jego oczy rozjaśniła dziecinna radość i złapał mnie za rękę uprzejmie prowadząc korytarzem. Kiedy weszliśmy do mojego pokoju, jego twarz pociemniała i usadził mnie nie na moim łóżku, ale na tym jego okropnym krześle.

'Będziesz grzecznym chłopcem, Danielu?' - wyszeptał mi do ucha. Przytaknąłem rezygnując ze swojej godności, nie chciałem kolejnej historii z mrówkami, kilka z nich nadal chodziło wokół plamy przy nogach krzesła. Usiadł kładąc mnie na swoich kolanach i zaczął mnie brutalnie całować. Ręką trzymał mnie za włosy tak mocno, że aż bolało, a drugą grzebał w mojej skórze na plecach. To nie tak jak Phil Lester powinien całować. Nie mój najlepszy przyjaciel, który myślał tylko o tęczy i lwach. Nie, to nie był Phil, to był potwór. Rozpłakałem się, jednocześnie nienawidząc siebie za okazanie słabości. - 'Wiesz jak mało znaczą dla mnie twoje łzy, Dan' – Powiedział Phil jak przestał mnie „całować”. - 'Teraz chcę, żebyś był grzecznym chłopcem i zrobił mi loda.' - Podkreślił swoją wypowiedź poprzez danie mi soczystego liścia w twarz.

Spadłem z jego kolan na podłogę. Znowu złapał mnie za włosy i przycisnął moją twarz do jego krocza. - 'Zrób to.' - Warknął. Zadrżałem i powoli zmusiłem się, żeby to zrobić, nie było źle. To tylko usta. To tylko twoje usta, mogło być gorzej. Mogło być gorzej. BĘDZIE kurwa gorzej. Zamknąłem oczy, kiedy brałem go do ust, na początku powoli, przyzwyczajając się do tej niecodziennej sytuacji i zmuszając się, żeby nie ugryźć. Złapał mnie za tył głowy, a ja zwiotczałem i pozwoliłem mu się wykorzystać. Zastanawiałem się czy to o to martwili się moi rodzice, kiedy dowiedzieli się o Philu. Myślałem, że są nadopiekuńczy, zaprzyjaźniłem się z obcym facetem z internetu. Żałuję, że ich nie posłuchałem. Pomyślałem i zapłakałem z żalu i beznadziejności sytuacji. Phil znowu zaczął się śmiać w przerwach pomiędzy jękami i odepchnął mnie od siebie.

'O nie, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.' - Dziki uśmiech zawładnął jego twarzą. Obrócił mnie tak, że leżałem twarzą w dół na tej samej plamie kawy co wcześniej. - 'Widziałem twoje zdjęcie na tumblerze, Dan' – Milczałem – 'Byłeś w samej bieliźnie. Naprawdę powinieneś najpierw pomyśleć, zanim zaczniesz się zachowywać jak jakaś dziwka, Dan'

'To nie byłem ja! WIESZ, że to nie byłem ja! To był model; widzieliśmy już to zdjęcie!' - Błagałem, podczas gdy on czegoś szukał; modliłem się, żeby to nie były mrówki.

'Słyszałeś co on gada?' - Powiedział Phil z kąta pokoju. - 'To nie były jego słowa, pokażemy mu, Phil, ty i ja, jeśli ty nie możesz go mieć, to nikt nie może i nikt nie będzie nawet chciał, kiedy skończymy.' - Zaniemówiłem bardzo zdezorientowany.

'Ale ja nie chcę go skrzywdzić, on jest wyjątkowy, jeśli mnie nie kocha, pokocha kogoś innego i będą bardzo szczęśliwi.' - To był mój Phil, dawny Phil, miły Phil. Szalony głos powrócił.

'Nie! Nie tego chcesz, chcesz JEGO a my mamy zamiar to ziścić, a teraz ZRÓB TO.' - Głos wydawał się wyrywać z ciała Phila. Phil zawył, wiedziałem, że muszę coś zrobić, ale stałem jak sparaliżowany, nie mogłem się ruszyć, ani nawet mrugnąć. Phil uderzył w ścianę, jakby ktoś nim rzucił i opadł na kolana. Podniósł głowę i przyjrzał mi się przez swoją grzywkę z tym samym mrocznym natężeniem, którego się tak bałem. Przełknąłem ślinę, gdy on wstał i podszedł do mnie. Bez słowa przewrócił mnie i ukląkł na moich rękach. Wziął metalową myjkę, którą znalazł, uśmiechnął się i zaczął ją wcierać w moją skórę. Czułem jak jej kawałki pękają i zostają w moim ciele, ale siedziałem cicho. Byłem zdeterminowany, żeby przeczekać demona i odzyskać mojego przyjaciela.

'Oh to ci nie wystarcza, suko?' - warknął Phil, obrócił mnie, a ja przestałem wstrzymywać oddech i odprowadziłem Phila wzrokiem. Wyszedł przez drzwi i zatrzasnął je za sobą. Podniosłem się i usiadłem na moim łóżku trzymając twarz w dłoniach. Powinienem próbować kogoś zawiadomić? Internet pewnie wziąłby to za żart.

'Pomocy, Phil nie pozwala mi wyjść z mojej sypialni.' - Powiedziałem ironicznie. - 'Ta, jasne, Dan.' - westchnąłem. Nie było wyjścia. ...chyba, chyba, że PJ, oczywiście! Był tak opiekuńczy w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół, że potraktowałby to poważnie. Przetrząsnąłem wszystko w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Phil musiał go wziąć. Pomyślałem. Komputer. Rzuciłem się w kierunku biurka, ale laptopa też nie było. Rozpaczliwie wciskałem włącznik od mojego PC. - 'No dawaj!' - jęczałem do komputera. Czy był niepodłączony? Spojrzałem z tyłu. Każdy kabel był wyrwany. Byłem uwięziony.

Kiedy Phil wrócił do pokoju, ja leżałem na plecach na łóżku. Słyszałem jak w holu mówił – 'Dan, przepraszam, ja tylko-' - Kiedy przeszedł przez drzwi, znowu nastąpiła w nim zmiana. Zacząłem się już przyzwyczajać. - 'Teraz cię wezmę.' - zaczął. Rzucił się na mnie, wyrzucając rzeczy, które trzymał w rękach. Znowu przywarł swoimi wargami do moich. To było tak bardzo niewłaściwe. Z nim było tak bardzo źle, że się przełamałem i odwzajemniłem pocałunek.

'Grzeczny chłopiec. Zaczynasz łapać o co chodzi.' - Uśmiechnął się, włożył mi język do ust, ale ten błysk cały czas był w jego oczach. - 'Czy zechciałbyś być mój Danny?' - zarechotał. Czułem jak żółć podchodzi mi do gardła, gdy przytaknąłem, modląc się, żeby to się skończyło. Rozłożył mi nogi rozrywając przy tym moje jeansy, nie rozpinając ich. Zamknąłem oczy, próbując ignorować jego ręce na moich udach, brzuchu, biodrach i na szczęście nie na moim kroczu. Jego ręce były ciepłe w przeciwieństwie do kawałka lodu, w który zamieniło się jego serce. Kiedy odważyłem się otworzyć oczy, on przybliżał się do mnie. Nie miał na sobie koszulki, a jego oczy wydawały się czarne w cieniu jego włosów. Wyglądał dziwnie pociągająco - przestań Dan, nie jesteś gejem - zawtórował nieznośny głos w mojej głowie - wiesz co? - Kolejny głos, tym razem mój własny – nikt się nigdy o tym nie dowie i pewnie nie będzie tak źle jak się trochę zabawię. Wszystkiego trzeba spróbować. #YOLO tam myśl wywołała u mnie dreszcz, ale mimo to zbliżyłem się do niego. 

Phil jęknął mi do ust i objął swoimi ramionami po raz pierwszy całując mnie delikatnie. Założyłem mu ręce na szyję, wszystko było takie naturalne. Wtedy zesztywniał (bez kontekstów, po prostu się nie ruszał), odsunąłem się i zobaczyłem przebłysk emocji na jego twarzy, tak jakby chciał powiedzieć „przepraszam” za pomocą wzroku zanim mrok znów nim owładnął i ugryzł mnie w wargę do krwi. Przycisnął swoje krocze do mojego. Zdjął moje bokserki tak łatwo jak spodnie, jakby to było nic. Nie było pieszczot, nie zrobił nic, żeby mnie przygotować jego wargi były przy mnie. Zrobił mi loda, jęcząc jakby był do tego zmuszany. Nie odważyłem się spojrzeć w dół, skupiłem się na suficie, starając się ignorować jak dobrze mi było, jak chciałem odwzajemnić tę przysługę. I to jak jęczałem, pomimo sytuacji to był najlepszy lód jaki ktokolwiek mi zrobił. Język Phila oplótł się wokół mojej erekcji i wysunął się poza jego wargi. Straciłem samokontrolę, którą kiedyś miałem i wplotłem swoje palce w jego włosy.

Skończyło się równie szybko, jak się zaczęło. Maniakalny uśmiech Phila znów był nade mną i wepchnął mi dwa palce do ust otwierając je i plując do środka. Nie odrobinę wodnistej śliny, ale pełno flegmy. Byłem zakneblowany, a on włożył swoje palce głębiej do moich ust. Kiedy dodał trzeci i czwarty palec, poczułem jak mój żołądek robi fikołka, a ja robiłem wszystko, żeby się nie porzygać. On nic sobie z tego nie robił i przy ostatnim pchnięciu osiągnął swój cel i zwymiotowałem na swoje łóżko.

'Phil przestań!' - zaskomlałem.

'Nie muszę nic dla ciebie robić, kurwo.' - Podkreślił swoją wypowiedź gongiem w ryj. Poczułem jak pękło rozcięcie na mojej twarzy i próbowałem zwalczyć łzy. Nie otworzyłem oczu dopóki nie usłyszałem dźwięku zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Pozwoliłem sobie rozluźnić mięśnie. Moje gardło paliło smakiem żółci, a moja twarz bolała od nadużycia, ale byłem sam i pozwoliłem mojej głowie opaść bezwładnie i przestałem powstrzymywać się od płaczu.

Phila musiało nie być przez kilka godzin. Moje nadgarstki były otarte od prób uwolnienia się, łzy już dawno wyschły, ale na skórze pozostała irytująca sól. Irytująca, Jestem bardzo zirytowany. Zębami próbowałem przegryźć łańcuchy, krzycząc z frustracji.

'Ja tylko chcę mojego JEBANEGO PRZYJACIELA Z POWROTEM!' - zawyłem, rzucając się jak szaleniec. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, jak gdyby na zawołanie Phil wkroczył do pokoju.

'Jestem tutaj, Dan!' - zachichotał, jego język wystawał z ust. W swojej koszulce i rozwalających się spodniach wyglądał tak niewinnie, że prawie poczułem się zdemoralizowany leżąc nagi, praktycznie eksponując mu się. Zaczerwieniłem się i na próżno próbowałem zasłonić się nogami. - 'Oh, nie chowaj się przede mną, głuptasie, zrobiłem ci herbatę!' - zachichotał pokazując kubek.

'HERBATĘ?' - krzyknąłem. - 'Właśnie zostawiłeś mnie nagiego na KILKA GODZIN w moich własnych WYMIOCINACH i wracasz tu z HERBATĄ?' - wściekłem się, całe zakłopotanie mi przeszło, byłem wkurwiony.

'Haha, nie.' - Phil uśmiechnął się i usiadł na swoim krześle obok moich stóp. - 'Kłamałem. Ugotowałem trochę oleju rzepakowego.' - zachichotał i bez wahania wylał trochę na mój brzuch. Otwarłem usta w niemym okrzyku, gdy ciecz spływała po mojej skórze. Instynktownie uniosłem biodra, słyszałem jego diabelski śmiech gdy siadał na moich udach. Czułem jak moja skóra pokrywa się bąblami pod wpływem wrzącego oleju spływającego po mojej klatce piersiowej.

'Zdejmij to Phil, przepraszam! Proszę! Proszę, pomóż mi!' - skomlałem nie patrząc na niego.

'Pomogę ci.' - Phil westchnął wylewając olej na moje lewe kolano, przy czym większość spłynęła i poparzyła mi stopę, a część kapnęła na moje włosy łonowe. Piszczałem, a on zrobił to samo na mojej drugiej nodze. - 'Pomogę ci.' - Powtórzył Phil, chichocząc. Wywróciłem oczy i jęczałem z bólu. Nie może być już gorzej. Byłem wykorzystany, pokryty mrówkami, a teraz przeżywam piekło. Moje myśli zaczęły się zacierać. Pali. Pali jak w piekle. Przez ból poczułem delikatny nacisk nad pępkiem. Phil zdjął swoją koszulkę i zaczął wycierać olej.

'Dziękuję.' - wychrypiałem. Raz jeszcze, złamany.

'Mówiłem, że ci pomogę.' - powiedział radośnie, gdy już zmył cały olej. Spojrzałem na moje ciało. Kiedyś to było coś, z czego byłem dumny. Opalone i stonowane, a teraz wypalone do mięsa i pokryte pęcherzami, cienka linia biegła tak nisko, jak sięgał mój wzrok. Czy to jest trwałe? Czy będę żył wystarczająco długo, żeby się dowiedzieć? Zadrżałem na myśl o tym i znowu musiałem walczyć z łzami. Zwróciłem moją uwagę na Phila, który rozkładał kostki lodu na mojej obolałej skórze.

'One są z mlekiem' – wyjaśnił Phil – 'Pomogą.'

'Phil. Mleko pomaga tylko na coś ostrego, nie na oparzenia.' - powiedziałem rozdrażniony. Zostałem wynagrodzony kolejnym uderzeniem, tym razem w klatkę piersiową. Wydarłem się, próbując zmierzyć się z bólem.

'Nie chciałem tego, kochanie. Proszę' – Wepchnął mi w usta kostkę lodu. - 'Twój oddech śmierdzi.'

'OJAPIERDOLE' – podskoczyłem, gdy Phil położył lód na moim penisie, mój głos podniósł się o kilka oktaw. - 'Co ty ROBISZ?' - wrzasnąłem. Krew napłynęła mi do twarzy i bezsprzecznie... trochę niżej też. Phil uśmiechnął się do mnie i wepchnął mi w odbyt kostkę lodu. Zrobiłem wytrzeszcz oczu, co zawsze uważałem za niezwykle śmieszne, chociaż w tej sytuacji nie było nic śmiesznego. Rzeczy nie powinny wchodzić w ten otwór.  
'Rozluźnij się, Dan' – powiedział Phil jakbym był przewrażliwionym dzieckiem, a on zmęczonym dorosłym. Włożył jeszcze jedną, otwierając otwór jeszcze szerzej. Zasyczałem na intruza i wierciłem się pod jego rękami. Uczucie zimna przyćmiło trochę sensację, a kostki zaczęły topnieć. Phil udał ziewanie, gdy przytrzymywał lód kciukiem, czyniąc go niemożliwym do wydalenia. Gdy już miałem wrażenie, że to koniec, westchnąłem. Właściwie nie było aż tak źle. Pomyślałem sobie. Mogło być gorzej. Może damy radę przez to przebrnąć.

'Myślę, że już czas aby wprowadzić mojego małego przyjaciela do gry.' - Phil uśmiechnął się. Boże, wiedziałem, że tak będzie, ale czy on naprawdę musi tak nazywać swojego kutasa? Skuliłem się. Jak gdyby czytał w moich myślach, Phil uśmiechnął się do mnie w ten sam chory sposób, co wcześniej, jego oczy lśniły grozą. - 'Oh, nie to.' - powiedział łapiąc się za krocze i potrząsając wulgarnie – 'On nie jest taki mały.' - Mrugnął do mnie i sięgnął za moją głowę po rzeczy, które upuścił, kilka godzin wcześniej. - 'Ten mały pan jest głodny.' - Uśmiechnął się z miłością, gdy wyjmował małego węża z czarnej plecionej torby. Zamarłem z przerażenia. Węże są gorsze od mrówek, nie byłem głupi, wiedziałem dokładnie gdzie ten mały jebaniec wejdzie.

'Nie ma mowy' – wysapałem próbując wtoczyć się pod łóżko i uciec. Phil nic sobie z tego nie robił i złapał mnie za nogę, mocno. Bylem unieruchomiony bólem i w moim osłabionym stanie przejął nade mną kontrolę. 

'Miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał tego robić.' - wybrał zestaw kajdanek i raz jeszcze przykuł mnie do tego jebanego krzesła, tym razem za kostki. Jeszcze raz pokazał mi swojego pupilka poprzez trzymanie go tuż nad moją twarzą. Pysk węża był zaszyty, źle, wyglądał na rozdrażnionego. Wąż i ja popatrzyliśmy na siebie dzieląc tę samą myśl. Przepraszam. I wtedy Phil zabrał go od mojej twarzy. Nie wydałem odgłosu porażki kiedy wąż wchodził we mnie. Czułem jak wije się we mnie wchodząc głębiej i głębiej ocierając się o moją wrażliwą skórę. Gdybym miał coś jeszcze w żołądku to bym się porzygał. Zamiast tego utkwiłem wzrok w Philu, który siedział w tym swoim absurdalnym krześle, zmysłowo głaszcząc ręce. Wyglądał władczo i niesamowicie niebezpiecznie.

'Nazwałem ją Delia.' - Zbladłem. Jedna rzecz to żartować z fanami a inna to nazwać węża, który ślizgał się wewnątrz mnie, wbrew mojej woli, Delia. Zaniemówiłem. - 'Jak to jest mieć w sobie Delię, Dan?' - Phil śmiał się, a w tym czasie Delia wchodziła głębiej i otarła się o coś, co, jestem całkiem przekonany, nigdy nie powinno być dotknięte przez węża. Zaskowyczałem i kolor powrócił na moje policzki. Phil przestał się uśmiechać i przyjrzał mi się intensywnie. - 'Podoba ci się, prawda?' - wyszeptał.

'Myślę, że bardziej by mi się podobało, gdybym nie miał JEBANEGO WĘŻA W DUPIE!' - że CO?

'Czekaj, CO?' - Phil wydarł swoją twarz w niewiarygodnym uśmiechu. Skuliłem się. - 'Lubisz to! Wiedziałem!' - Powiedział Phil z niepohamowaną radością małego dziecka w Gwiazdkę. Włożył mi palce w odbyt i wyjął bardzo podnieconego węża, wkładając go z powrotem do torby. Westchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy Phil nachylił się nade mną, zdejmując mi kajdanki. Czy on mnie wypuszczał?

Obrócił mnie tak, że moja głowa była prawie pod krzesłem. Widziałem sprężynę wystającą z tkaniny i gapiłem się na nią jakby to wszystko była jej wina. Wczołgał się na mnie, całując moją szyję i unieruchamiając moje ręce po bokach mojego ciała.

'Widzisz co mi robisz, Dan?' - splunął mi do ucha podnosząc moją lewą rękę do jego członka. Był twardy, bardzo twardy. Chory pojebaniec. - 'Odpowiedz na pytanie!' - krzyknął.

'T-tak!' - pisnąłem.

'Zajmij się tym.' - warknął i włożył moją rękę za jego gumkę od slipek. Zrobiłem co mi kazał łapiąc go w rękę. Był ciepły w dotyku, prawie jedwabisty. Za mój przyspieszony oddech i erekcję obwiniałem traumę, której doznałem. Polizał małżowinę mojego ucha, a ja odwdzięczyłem się jękiem satysfakcji. Widocznie niewystarczająco, gdyż Phil odsunął moją rękę i przyłożył swoje wargi do moich.

Pocałunek był szorstki, dziki i pełny bólu, żądzy i przebaczenia. Czułem tylko jego język w moich ustach, siłował się ze mną jak podczas miłosnej zabawy w zapasy. Czułem jego zapach, męski, ale słodki i taki Philowy. Łzy spłynęły mi po policzkach, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mogę już nie zobaczyć dawnego Phila, mojego kochanego przyjaciela z obsesją na punkcie lwów. Nie spodziewałem się kiedy we mnie wszedł. Bez ostrzeżenia, bez wahania. W ułamku sekundy położył się na mnie i przełupał mnie na pół. Popłakałem się, bo nie byłem przygotowany na jego grubość. Zaśmiał się i potraktował mnie jeszcze ostrzej, wbijając swoje paznokcie w moje ręce, chrząkając jak zwierze. Wydawał się taki silny, oszałamiająco nieosiągalny, że w tym momencie poczułem się prawie zaszczycony, będąc jego suką. Jęknąłem, zawstydzony i stanowczo zbyt zaprzątnięty tą myślą.

'Lubisz jak cię pieprzę, Danozaurze?' - zaśmiał się niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem. - 'Odpowiedz!' - warknął wymierzając mi cios w szczękę.

'Tak!' - wysapałem. - 'Tak Phil, lubię gdy mnie pieprzysz.' - mój głos się załamał.

 

 

Phil podniósł mnie z ziemi i usiadł na swoim krześle ze mną na kolanach.

'Widzisz, Dan, mówiłem, że cię wołałem' – powiedział wąchając moją klatkę piersiową - 'A ty odpowiedziałeś'

*

Minęły trzy tygodnie odkąd Phil pierwszy raz mnie odurzył. Pisał za mnie tweety i prowadził tumblra w razie gdybym chciał wezwać pomoc. Wszystkie filmy na kanale danisnotonfire były teraz nagrywane razem z Philem. Przynajmniej pozwalał mi je edytować, a jeśli nie, to mogłem nadzorować ten proces.

'Wychodzimy.' - powiedział Phil wchodząc tanecznym krokiem do pokoju, który kiedyś był tylko mój. - 'PJ i Chris chcą iść na drinka.' - Usiadł na łóżku obok mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się wbrew sobie. Odkąd pierwszy raz uprawialiśmy sex, szaleństwo ustąpiło. Ale Delia nadal żyła w małym zbiorniku obok łóżka, jak gdyby przestroga przed ewentualnym nieposłuszeństwem. - 'Teraz ci ufam, Dan. Będziesz grzecznym chłopcem i będziesz trzymał gębę na kłódkę, prawda?' - Przytaknąłem. Byłem grzecznym chłopcem, nie chciałem rozgniewać Phila. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i pocałował w policzek. - 'Przygotuj się, wychodzimy za pół godziny.'  
Pub, do którego się udaliśmy, znajdował się na peryferiach Londynu. Trzymałem rękę Phila z uśmiechem na ustach. Bardzo miło było wyjść z domu, czasem, gdy byłem bardzo grzeczny, Phil pozwalał mi wejść do salonu i pooglądać „Porę na przygodę”, ale przez większość czasu chciał, żebym siedział na jego krześle. Jego krzesło. Zacząłem się przyzwyczajać do jego krzesła; było miękkie i nawet się nadawało do oglądania telewizji.

'Dan! Phil!' - Chris pomachał nam z budki na końcu pubu. - 'Tutaj!' - Uśmiechnąłem się podekscytowany widokiem moich przyjaciół.

Kilka godzin później zauważyłem, że kiedy jedliśmy, żaden z nas nie tknął swoich drinków.

'Um chłopaki?' Nie chce wam się pić?' - zaśmiałem się bez przekonania czując się trochę zmęczony.

'Ah, nie.' - powiedział PJ – 'Dan, chcemy z tobą pogadać. Oboje zachowujecie się jakoś dziwnie.' - natychmiast się wzdrygnąłem, oczekując, że Phil mnie uderzy, tak jak to zawsze robił, gdy kwestionowałem jego zachowanie, ale gdy się odwróciłem, zobaczyłem, że się zaczerwienił i powoli przechylał się na swoim miejscu, tak, jakby był na statku. - 'Naćpaliście się?' - wyszeptał PJ czule biorąc moją dłoń. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od Phila.

'Zaniepokoiliśmy się.' - dodał Chris – 'Nie widzieliśmy żadnego z was od wieków i na wszystkich waszych filmikach twoje oczy są przyćmione, albo jesteś zupełnie nie w sosie. Nawet fani to zauważyli, ziom.'

'Krzesło.' - wychrypiał Phil łapiąc mnie za rękaw, ale nie z zamiarem skrzywdzenia mnie, tylko jakby to była jego ostatnia deska ratunku. - 'Spalcie je.' - wyszeptał zanim jego oczy się wywróciły, a on upadł na podłogę.

*

Mój umysł zaczął się rozjaśniać w drodze do szpitala. To było jak otrząsanie się z koszmaru. Wszystko stawało się jasne, mgła dezorientacji i uległy charakter zniknęły z mojego umysłu.

'Podrzuć mnie i PJ'a przy moim domu.' - rozkazałem Chrisowi. - 'Musimy zrobić coś naprawdę ważnego.'

'Co mam powiedzieć w szpitalu? Nie wiemy co dolega Philowi!' - krzyknął.

'Ostatnio miał gorączkę. Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jeśli nas podrzucisz.' - Chris spojrzał na mnie z obawą i westchnął.

'Dobrze, ufam ci.' - Gdy Chris wjechał na nasz pojazd, ja i PJ wyskoczyliśmy z samochodu.

'Zadzwonię jak będzie po wszystkim! - krzyknąłem.

'Dan, żaden z nas nie wejdzie to środka, dopóki nie powiesz mi o co tu chodzi.' - PJ spojrzał na mnie poważnie, a ja westchnąłem rozdrażniony.

'Obiecuję, że nie ma tam narkotyków i na pewno mi nie uwierzysz.'

'Obiecuję, że zrobię co będziesz chciał, jeśli powiesz w co ty wierzysz, że jest prawdą' – PJ przeniknął mnie wzrokiem, jakby czytając moje najgłębsze sekrety, a ostatnio było ich dużo.

'Phil został opętany' – wyszeptałem. - 'Wydaje mi się, że ja też, ale Phil bardziej.' - oddychałem nierówno. - 'Krzesło zmusza cię, żebyś robił to, czego desperacko chcesz i sprawia, że ziszcza się najgorszy możliwy rezultat.'

'Krzesło? Dobra, wierzę ci, ty tego doświadczyłeś.' - PJ przytulił mnie, żeby dodać mi otuchy.

'Phil pożądał mnie' – Poczułem jak PJ zesztywniał. - 'Krzesło zmusiło go, żeby robił rzeczy, których widziałem, że nie chciał robić.' - Westchnąłem, czując ulgę, wyrzucając to z siebie. - 'Ja tez go pożądałem.' - Wziąłem oddech. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo pożądałem Phila, dopóki nie rozjaśnił mi się umysł. Nawet przez te wszystkie lata potrzebowałem go w swoim życiu, potrzebowałem, żeby był mój. - 'Więc byłem posłuszny.' - Twarz PJ'a zbladła.

'Dobra Dan, tylko obiecaj mi, że jeśli zniszczymy krzesło, a Phil nadal będzie się tak zachowywał, to zadzwonimy po gliny, dobra? - powiedział błagalnie.

'Obiecuję.' - Otworzyłem frontowe drzwi i zaprowadziłem PJ'a do mojego pokoju. Widok był upiorny. PJ wstrzymał oddech i zakrył nos rękawem. Wszędzie były plamy, których wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Pokój pachniał seksem i zgnilizną. Delia leżała martwa na dnie jej zbiorniczka. Bez wątpienia była martwa od wielu dni. Mrówki i muchy były wszędzie, wszędzie z wyjątkiem krzesła. Pokazałem je przyjacielowi i razem wynieśliśmy je przez drzwi. Im dłużej go dotykaliśmy, tym wyraźniej czułem ten zapach. Mogłem niemalże zobaczyć jak Delia wypełza po patyku, który włożyłem do jej zbiornika, żeby się nie nudziła. Zamknąłem oczy, starając się o tym nie myśleć, gdy nieoczekiwane łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu. Nic z tego nie było jej winą. Ani moją. Ani Phila. Ale my jesteśmy tu, Phil jest w szpitalu, a Delia nie żyła. 

Kiedy wyszliśmy na podwórko, PJ upuścił swój koniec krzesła i wyciągnął telefon.

'Przepraszam Dan, muszę sprawdzić co u Chris'a .' - Zaczął pisać, a mi oczy zaszły czerwienią.

'NIE PJ!' - wyrwałem mu telefon z rąk – 'CHCĘ MOJEGO JEBANEGO CHŁOPAKA Z POWROTEM!' - W powietrzu natychmiast wyczułem napięcie. PJ nic nie mówił ani nie próbował iść po telefon. Czy zamieniam się w Phila, złego Phila? Spanikowałem. Nie. Ja chcę tylko odzyskać mojego chłopaka, równie ekstrawaganckiego, wspaniałego chłopaka. I będę go miał po raz pierwszy. Prawdziwego jego. Westchnąłem, gdy wreszcie doszedłem do porozumienia z moim wewnętrznym głosem, a krzesło zajęło się ogniem z zapalniczki PJ'a. Wkrótce to będzie tylko złym snem.


End file.
